


Soft

by fabGabe



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabGabe/pseuds/fabGabe
Summary: Just a story of Cam realizing he's in love with one of his best friends.It's a bit of a mess tbh.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm not sure why this happened. Especially the smut. I never write that shit these days, sorry on advance.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Some time after Cameron moved to Australia he realized his feelings for Eric weren’t completely platonic. It wasn't too much of a shock exactly; Cam had known he was bi for years now, but the older man wasn’t at all his usual type.

He usually went for people who were fairly quiet and calm, people that he wouldn’t have to work too much on, while Eric was everything but that. He was loud and aggressive with his opinions and Cam often found himself feeling extremely frustrated with the older man.

However, when he moved to Australia after the rest of the misfits and they started to spend time together almost daily, Cam couldn’t help but start to notice how sweet Eric could actually be. He noticed how the oldest of the group looked after his friends, keeping an eye on everybody. And even though Eric tries to do it on a way nobody would notice, Cam did.

It was all the little things he'd do, really. Making sure Mason and Jay woke up for the podcast recordings, taking the time to ask how each of them were doing every once in a while or even going out of his way to make breakfast for them to keep some sort of normality in their otherwise scuffed lives.

After a few weeks of watching the older man and feeling his heart beat a tiny bit faster every time he smiled, Cam realized he had develop something resembling a crush. He had always looked up to Eric, but now every time he so much as heard the other’s voice he got this huge stupid smile on his face. 

He pushed the feeling to the back of his brain for the longest time, deciding their friendship was too important to ruin over a little crush. As far as he knew, Eric was as straight as a ruler, too.

Everything went great for months. It was pretty easy to bury his feelings for the older man and act as If nothing had changed. He couldn’t lie and say it didn’t sting the tiniest bit when the other man would brag about the girls he'd been with in the parties they went to, but it wasn’t too bad.

The two of them were just like before, arguing over the dumbest things, playing and hanging out together with their friends. The only thing that changed was the fact that they didn’t really hang out just the two of them anymore. Cam didn’t avoid him exactly, but he didn’t want to give his crush a chance to get any bigger, so he casually distanced himself from Eric just the tiniest bit. It wasn’t noticiable for the others.

As much as Cam tried to ignore it, he started to notice other things about Eric he found absolutely intriguing. His loud laugh when someone said something he found extremely funny, or the way he would frown his eyebrows while thinking. Or how he sometimes had a hard time putting his thoughts into words (usually while high but hey, Cam found it really cute, okay).

Cam's favourite thing, however, had to be Eric's eyes. They were beautiful, dark brown with long eyelashes. Eric's eyes were also really honest, it was like the older man was unable to keep whatever he was feeling from showing on his eyes. Sometimes he would act angry, but his eyes easily betrayed his real feelings underneath.

Cam had also come to a conclusion that Eric’s mind was something special. He could literally listen to the older man ramble for hours on end and call that time well spent. So yeah, Cam might've still had some feelings for his friend, but he tried his best to let them go.

 

 

It wasn’t until Eric started to date someone that Cam realized he was screwed.

Her name was Jessica, they had gotten to know her through Ryan and her and Eric instanly clicked. She was amazing; picture perfect with big blue eyes and long, dark hair. She was funny and quick witted to the point she could rival Eric. She was also sweet and nice to everyone else.

Cam desperately wanted to be happy for them. He really did. But once it had been two weeks since they started dating and Cam still felt a twist in the pit of his stomach every time he saw them together, he had to admit to himself that something wasn’t right.

And once he let himself admit that, he also realized his little harmless crush had developed into something much more serious. It took a few days to come to terms with the fact, but in since there was nothing he could do about it, Cam just had to try and move on. That didn’t really help his already bad mood at all.

His sour mood didn’t go unnoticed by the others either, of course, and after three weeks since Eric and Jessica started dating, Toby cornered Cam at a party they were throwing. Cam had been moping all night, drinking more and faster than he should have.

”Okay, maybe slow down a bit? You’re gonna regret the tequila tomorrow.” his friend suggested as he joined Cam on the couch in the living room corner. Cam had taken a whole bottle of tequila from the kitchen and kept drinking straight from the bottle while pretty much glaring across the room to where Eric was making out with his girlfriend.

The taller didn’t answer but instead took another sip to show the other how much he cared, earning an eye roll. ”What’s going on with you, dude? You've been super pissy for weeks and I really can't think of anything that would have caused it. So what's up?”

Cam sighed, he should've known Toby wouldn’t leave him alone for long. ”It’s nothing serious, just haven’t been sleeping too well lately.” he lied half heartedly and kept glaring at Eric and Jessica.

”Cameron, please, I've known you for far too long to tell when you’re talking shit. Come on, share with the class. What's on your mind?”

”Toby, just let it go, okay? I don’t want to talk about it.” Cameron finally turned to look at the younger man, starting to get pissed off.

Toby wasn’t fazed, he was used to Cam being like this. ”You know I can't just let it go. You're starting to worry the others and soon you'll have everybody on your back about this. Is that what you want?”

Cam sighed again, turning back to Eric, who was now wholeheartedly laughing at something Jessica had said. They were too close to each other for Cam’s liking.

When Toby didn’t get an answer from the other for a good minute, he followed his gaze across the room and frowned. ”Are you and Eric fighting? I noticed you don't really hang out much anymore but figured it was just because he and Jess started dating.”

”No, we're good. I just.. Don't like them together. She's not at all Eric's type.” Toby gave him an odd look, and Cam realized he wasn’t making sense. She was absolutely Eric’s type.

”What do you mean?”

”I don’t know, okay? There's just something off about them.”

Toby was quiet for a moment, watching the couple across the room, thinking. ”Do you… Are you jealous of them?” the younger man asked eventually. Cam's head snapped to look at Toby, shocked to get called out so easily.

”I- No, I'm just…” he couldn’t come up with anything to defend himself, so he just closed his mouth and stares at his lap, cheeks heating up slightly.

Toby hummed next to him, trying to figure the other man out. ”So are you just jealous Eric's in a relationship, or are you jealous of Jess? As in, are you into her?”

For a moment Cam thought he could just lie and say he was just jealous of their relationship. It would make Toby leave him alone at least. But on the other hand, it was actually nice to talk to someone about this. He felt like his feelings made more sense to himself once he said them out loud. So he decided to just be honest. Toby was one of the most reliable people he knew, after all.

Cam sighed and took another small sip of his tequila, Toby only raised an eyebrow at him. ”No, I'm actually… I might have developed something of a, uh, crush on Eric since moving here.” he forced out.

If Toby was surprised, he masked it well, his face stayed completely level, hummin on thought again. Cam frowned a little, he had expected at least some sort of reaction. Sure Toby had known Cam was bi for ages, but Eric was taken and a close friend of theirs, and Cam thought he was literally the last person he would be into. Cam himself had been surprised.

”What are you going to do about it?” Toby asked after a minute. Cam frowned even deeper at him.

”What do you mean? Eric’s dating Jessica and he's like, the straightest dude I've ever met on my life. I'm just going to get over it.”

”You shouldn’t assume what people are and are not into.”

”He’s said he's straight on multiple occasions, Toby. I think it's safe to assume he's straight. And even if there was a chance he wasn’t, he's on a relationship. So I'm just going to take a little bit of distance to get over him.”

Toby sighed in surrender. Cam didn't understand why he was acting like this, it was simply the only thing he could do. ”Alright, whatever you see is best, Cam. Just try not to act like a cunt every once in a while, yeah?” 

Cam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help and laugh a little. ”Deal.”

 

 

Cam was there when Jessica broke up with Eric five months later. Cam had managed to mostly get over his crush on the older man and things were back to normal. Sure there was still a small part of him that twisted every time he saw the other man, but it was easy to push to the back of his mind.

Him and Eric were watching a movie in the misfits-house, everybody else either on their rooms or out doing whatever, when the older man's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it in the kitchen.

Cam tried not to listen, but he could hear parts of what he was saying. It didn't take too long to figure out it was Jessica calling him, and it didn't take too long to figure out what she wanted, either. Cam couldn’t hear what she was saying, but heating the way Eric's voice cracked when he tried to understand why was enough.

Cam tried to consentrate on the movie, the conversation clearly not meant for him to hear. He couldn’t help but worry for his friend, though. He had never heard Eric like this. The older man sounded shocked, utterly confused and worst of all, completely broken. His voice was so small, nothing like his usual confident self.

After maybe ten minutes Cam heard Eric say goodbye, he sounded so defeated and tired, and then it was quiet. Eric didn’t move from the kitchen and Cam wasn’t sure if he should go to the other man or give him space. He didn’t have to think about it for too long when he heard Eric slowly walk back to the living room.

Cam turned to look to his friend when he didn’t sit down, just stood there next to the couch. Eric wasn't crying, but there were tears in his eyes and he was biting the inside of his bottom lip on an attempt to keep them from falling. ”What happened?” Cam asked, even though they both knew he knew.

Eric opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, a sob escaped. Cam was up on his feet in an instant, wrapping him arms aroud the shorter man. Eric pressed his face against Cam’s chest, quickly wetting his shirt with his tears. Cam held the older man tightly, his own heart felt like it was being stapped by the sounds of his violent sobs.

He had never seen Eric cry during all the years they had known each other. The other brunette was the most confident person he knew, and seeing him like this, broken and small, hands fisting Cam’s shirt so tightly his knuckles were white, was driving him insane.

He didn't know what to do so he just hugged him tighter and placed his chin on top of his head. They stood like that, Cam just holding Eric until the older man calmed down enough to stop crying. He pulled away from Cam just slightly, not enough to leave the embrace. He didn't look up and Cam guessed it might’ve been because he was embarrassed. Cam didn’t dare to say anything on fear of making Eric uncomfortable.

It felt like an eternity until Eric finally cleared his throat and whispered into against the taller's shirt, ”Jess broke up with me.” Cam tightened his arms around the other. ”She said she hadn't felt a connection for some time now. Told me she has found someone else.”

Cam’s heart dropped. Eric's voice was barely above a whisper, and Cam could tell he had to work hard to force the words out. ”I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better.” he sighed into the older's hair.

He was so angry at Jessica, she had someone like Eric all for herself and still had to go and cheat. It didn't make any sense.

”Cheating bitch,” he muttered, more to himself than to Eric. The other gave a wet laugh anyway, and Cam could feel some more tears soak into his shirt. ”Hey, I mean it, Eric. You're amazing. Jess has no idea what she's missing on.”

Eric didn't answer, but pulled on Cam's shirt lightly, a quiet thank you.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the night, settling back down on the sofa and Cam put on a comedy to keep the mood light. They sat pressed tightly together and Cam wrapped one arm around Eric and after a moment the shorter leaned his head on his shoulder. Cam smiled to himself, happy that the older felt comfortable enough with him to be this vulnerable.

The younger let his hand move to play with Eric's short hair and the man sighed, relaxing. Less than ten minutes into the movie Eric was asleep, letting out these tiny snores Cam found absolutely endearing. Without really thinking about it, Cam pressed a kiss on top of the other’s head, admiring how beautiful he looked in his sleep.

After another fifteen minutes Cam was asleep too. And that's how they spent the night, Cam holding Eric on the living room sofa.

 

 

After that things changed between them. Cam wasn’t sure what it was, but they started to spend almost every free moment they had together, either with the rest of the boys or just the two of them, it didn’t really matter.

Eric was really sad about the break-up for a while, understandably; he had been cheated on by someone he really saw a future with, after all. Cam didn’t mind Eric's mood. He was actually a bit embarrassed to admit he enjoyed the way the other man would hug him out of nowhere whenever he was feeling especially sad. And when the hugs kept happening even after Eric got mostly over Jessica, Cam was overjoyed.

”Are you two dating or something?” Mason asked them one Tuesday night when he, once again, found the two cuddling on the sofa while watching shitty reality tv.

”Are you and Jay dating?” Eric shot back without even caring to look away from the screen, head resting on Cam's chest. He was really tired, but somehow the staged drama on the tv was keeping his interest.

Mason gaped at his older friends and tried to come up with something to say, cheeks dusted pink. ”You’re a cunt.” he muttered and stalked off upstairs and Cam snorted.

”You shouldn’t give him such a hard time, you know. The poor boy is desparately in love with Jay but too much of a pussy to do anything about it. You calling him out is not helping.” Cam said, but he was smiling, one hand moving up to play with Eric's hair.

The other man just laughed, shrugging. He loved teasing Mason and was not going to stop anytime soon. Instead of answering he relaxed even further against Cam, hand in his hair making him feel even more drowzy than he already was. ”I'm gonna fall asleep on you again If you don't stop.”

”I don’t mind.” Cam couldn't help the fond smile on his face as Eric slowly drifted off, snuggled against him. His feelings for the older man had come back even stronger than before ever since Jess had broken up with him. Cam wasn’t really all that surprised though, Eric had been pretty much glued to his side since then, after all.

There had been multiple times Cam had nearly let himself go and kiss the other. He was just too much to handle sometimes, and it didn’t really help that he was acting extra affectionate. And as much as he wanted to just scream his feelings right at the other, he couldn’t do that to his friend. Especially not after what he had just went through.

And there was still the fact that Eric was painfully into girls, Cam had to remind himself.

His train of thought was interrupted when Toby walked downstairs, going into the kitchen to get a snack. He gave him a knowing look and Cam rolled his eyes. ”You two look awfully comfy.” the younger man mentioned as he sat on the other end of the sofa, biting into an apple.

”Mm-hm.” Cam just hummed, not denying it. He tried to keep as still as possible so he wouldn’t disturb Eric's sleep.

To Cam's surprise Toby seemed completely serious with what he asked next, ”You’re still in love with him, aren't you?”

Cam frowned a little, ”I’m not in love with him, okay? I've never been in love with him. I'm just…” Eric stirred slightly against his chest, brows furrowing in his sleep. ”Can we talk about this some other time, please?”

Toby sighed and got up, defeated. ”I just think you should do something about it while you have the chance. You might be surprised.”

Cam frowned even after the younger went back upstairs. Toby had to realize he couldn’t do anything about it, it wasn't worth the risk of making things weird between them.

Even though he knew this, he couldn't rid the thought of Eric feeling the same way he did. He sighed, cursed Toby on his mind and tried to consentrate back on the show.

 

 

It was a month or so later when Cam finally admitted to himself he was in love with Eric. He figured he had been for a while now, but didn't acknowledge it until Toby pretty much called him out on it.

Eric was pretty much completely over Jessica now, and Cam was pleasantly surprised to find that the older stayed just as affectionate towards him even without being heartbroken. The only problem he had was that now that he finally realized he was in love with the other man, he didn't know what to do next.

He was way past casual friendship, he knew, but he couldn't just drop his feelings on Eric out of the blue. That would freak the other out for sure and Cam wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

The feeling that the other might return his feelings had become stronger in the last weeks, Eric was so affectionate and Cam was certain there was something in the older’s gaze whenever their eyes met.

Cam was still scared though, it wasn't every day you fall for one of your best friends. He had tried to ask Toby for advice, but after the younger man had told him, ”Just take him home with you and get him naked, I'm sure he'll catch on.” Cam decided he wasn't the right person to ask about this.

Toby was an amazing friend, but sometimes he lacked the ability to take things seriously. And this was something Cam didn't really feel like joking about, so he dropped it.  
He didn't try to talk about it with anyone else until one afternoon. They had just finished recordings the podcast and everyone else had decided to go out to get some food except for Cam and Jay.

The two put on some music from the bluetooth speaker in the kitchen and were just chilling on the couch when a thought popped into Cam's head. ”Hey Jay, can I ask you something personal?”

The other lifted his gaze from his phone to meet his eyes and nodded, ”Sure? What's up?”

Cam thought for a second how to go about it, but decided to just be as direct as possible. ”You like Mason, right?” He could see that Jay was about to deny it so he went on, ”I don't care, really. It's sweet, don't worry. I just wanted to know If you're going to do anything about it?”

Jay looked like he still wanted to fight Cam about it, face red in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and mumbled, ”I want to, but… I don't want to make things weird between us in case he doesn't feel the same. I swear Mason's the most difficult cunt ever to read.”

Cam smiled a little, it was weirdly comforting to know that someone was in the same situation as himself. ”Jay, even a blind person could see that Mason is into you. He can't keep his hands to himself for fuck’s sake.” he smiled at the other.

Jay laughed a little, sounding kind of nervous, ”Somehow I know that, but I'm just scared, you know? There’s no way to tell for sure.”

”You should do it. At least think about it.” Cam told him, giving an encouraging smile. Jay smiled back and nodded.

For a while they were quiet, the other humming along with the music until he seemed to realize something.”Wait, why are you suddenly so curious about my love life?”

Cam licked his lips in thought. Jay was kind of the perfect person to talk to about his problem, as the other was pretty much in the same situation. Jay was also really smart for their age, at least when he wasn’t around Mason.

”Well, I'm actually in a very similar situation myself, and don't really know what to do.”

Jay's mouth twisted into a small grin at that, ”Eric, huh?”

Cam would have been lying if he said he was surprised that the other had figured it out. In fact, with the amount of time he and Eric spent cuddling in the living room he was more surprised that Jay seemed to be the first one aside from Toby to figure it out.

Then again, there was a possibility the others just didn’t really give a shit whether they had a thing going on. Cam only nodded to confirm Jay's guess.

The other gave him a smile, ”You should take your own advice, you know? Just tell him. You have to realize the way you two have been the last couple of months or so is not simply two bros being bros.”

Cam sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little. ”We’re both such pussies aren't we?”

Jay laughed, agreeing completely.

 

 

That's how Cam ended up in his apartment later that week, nervously fixing his hair for what had to be the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. He'd invited Eric over to watch movies, nothing unusual, they did that pretty much every week.

The difference was that him and Jay had ended up making a pact; they would both confess their feelings to Eric and Mason by the end of the week and just hope for the best. Jay had managed to make Cam feel a lot more confident that even if Eric didn’t feel the same (unlikely) they could work it out.

Still, Cam was more nervous than he remembered ever being. He was about to tell Eric he loved him. Even the thought alone made his stomach twist slightly.

When he heard the front door open, his heart felt like exploding. Cam took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to find Eric already sitting on the sofa, remote in hand to go through netflix.

He turned to Cam when he heard him enter the living room and gave the taller man a bright smile. ”I let myself in, sorry.”

Cam smiled back. Eric looked great, he was wearing their merch hoodie and simple sweat pants. Nothing special, but it made him look so, so soft. He looked like he belonged there, in Cam's living room and the younger absolutely loved it.

”I love you.” he blurted out without even thinking about it.

Eric froze, smile faltering slightly, and Cam realized what he had just done.

The two of them just stared at each other for long minutes, Cam trying to think of a way to take it back. It felt like a small eternity until Eric answered. ”Are you for real?”

Cam almost went back on his words, but something in him pushed forward, there was no turning back now. ”Yes. Fuck, I love you so much, Eric. I… I can't do anything about it. And I can't just keep doing what we do and keep these feelings inside me, I-” the taller was interrupted by Eric crashing their lips together.

The kiss was short and uncoordinated, rushed. Eric's arms circled his middle and he pressed his face in his chest. Cam, even with his brain trying to comprehend what just happened, placed one of his hands in the older’s hair, the other hand going to rest on hip.

Eric gave a shaky laugh, clearly blown away as well. ”You fucking idiot. I can't believe you didn't tell me before.” he mumbled, and Cam was utterly confused.

”What do you mean?”

”I’ve been in love with you for two years, you blind fuck.”

It didn’t make any sense, Cam thought. Eric had told him he was straight on many occasions and had dated Jessica for almost half a year. He told Eric as much.

”Part of the reason Jess broke up with me was because she figured out I was in love with you. Sure, I really did like her a lot, maybe even loved her, I’m not sure. I just loved you more. It wasn’t fair to her. And the whole being 100% straight is honestly a bit of a meme. Plus I was scared someone would figure out I was into you if I told everyone I liked dudes too.”

”You didn’t find it suffocating to keep acting straight all this time? Did anyone know?” Cam asked. The thought of Eric having to be someone he wasn’t made his heart ache a little.

”Toby figured it out just after I started dating Jess. I don’t know how, but that dude has a way to make you tell him things,” Eric told him, lifting his face to look up at Cam, a small smile on his lips.

Cam laughed, because of course Toby knew. Toby seemed to know everything when it came to personal matters.

”So, you love me, huh?” Eric's smile widened, and god, Cam wanted to kiss him. So he did. Eric's arms flew up to go around his neck and he lifted onto his tiptoes as their lips moved against each other lazily. Cam smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than he had on ages.

Eric let out a sigh when Cam's hands started to move up and down his sides, the sound doing things to the taller man. They deepened the kiss, tongues meeting in the middle and Cam let Eric take control of the kiss while he slipped his hands under the older’s shirt.

He let them roam the soft skin of Eric's stomach and chest, fingers brushing against his nipples every now and then. ”Fuck, Cam. Stop teasing.” he gasped, annoyed.

Cam simply laughed, hands moving slowly down to the waistband of his pants. He gave Eric a guestioning look, not wanting to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

He got his answer, however, as Eric rolled his eyes and pushed the taller man back and down onto the couch. Cam went down willingly, leaning up on his elbows to watch with wide eyes as Eric took off his sweatpants and shirt.

”I told you, I've loved you for two years. Trust me, I've waited for this long enough.” he told Cam to reassure him, then proceeded to crawl on top of the other. He settled on his upper thighs and their lips met again.

Eric pulled on Cam’s shirt and the taller took the hint, sitting up enough to pull off his shirt and toss it carelessly onto the floor. They made out for a while, hands blindly roaming each other's chests and stomach. Eric was beautifully responsive to his touches, and Cam thought he could spend the whole night just exploring his body like this.

The thought was soon forgotten though, as Eric moved up Cam's legs just enough to brush their cocks together. Even through Eric's underwear and Cam's jeans the feeling was enough to make the both let out a moan. Cam's hands went to the older's waist, fingers dipping into his underwear as the other rubbed their hips together slowly.

”Eric, I need… Do you wanna-” Cam couldn’t form sentences anymore, the feeling too good.

Eric kissed him again and panted against his lips, ”I want you to fuck me, Cameron.”

Something inside Cam snapped and in one swift movement he threw Eric off him and crawled on top of him. He quickly stripped them of the rest of their clothes and wrapped a big hand around the other's dick, receiving a surprised moan.

Cam absolutely loved the noices the older man made, all the moans and little groans. Eric was loud, too, not shy at all to let out all the noices. Cam was glad.

”Cam, you need to stop or I'll-” Eric was interrupted by another moan, but Cam got the hint.

”Wait here just a second, I'll be right back.” he practically ran off to his bathroom and came back with a condom and lube. He settled back down on the sofa, now between Eric's legs. Dark brown eyes met his, and Cam could see excitement, but also nervousness.

”Are you sure about this?” he asked, he cared too much not to.

Eric groaned, annoyed, and spread his legs further open. ”Please, Cam.” he pretty much begged, and Cam couldn’t do much but comply. He took the lube and coated three of his fingers with it, moving the hand to Eric's hole.

Eric was tight around even only one finger, and Cam couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. ”Have you ever done this before?” he asked, to get an idea of how fast he should proceed. He twisted and turned his finger, Eric moaning at the feeling.

”I’ve experimented on myself, with fingers a-and, ah, toys.” the other answered, face red with both the confession and the feeling of Cam's long finger inside him.

Cam hummed on response, continuing to move the finger around. After a while he added another finger, then the third, and by the time he was moving them inside, Eric was moaning Cam’s name and pushing back against the fingers.

”You ready?” the younger asked as he pushed his fingers out of the other, wiping them clean on Eric's shirt next to them. The smaller man just nodded, way past of the point of being able to talk properly. Cam took a second to admire how beautiful he looked, laying there under him, trusting Cam completely like this.

He was about to wrap the condom on himself when Eric sat up enough to stop him and Cam did, confused. ”Let me.” the older croaked out, voice already wrecked from moaning.

He put the condom on Cam almost professionally and then coated his cock with lube, stroking it with a consentrated look on his face. Cam found it endearing, how the man could be both the cutest and the hottest person he had ever laid eyes on, both at the same time.

Cam had to stop him with a hand on his wrist after a while, though. He was starting to get painfully hard and couldn't wait anymore. Eric complied gladly, falling back onto his back, legs moving to circle around Cam's back.

Eric was tight around him despite the prepping, and Cam was certain it had to feel at least a little uncomfortable. He was proven right once he was about halfway in and Eric let out a quiet groan of discomfort. Cam simply kissed him for distraction and stopped moving for a moment, allowing the other to properly adjust.

”You okay?” he asked, pressing small kisses all over the other’s face and neck.

Eric nodded, eyes fluttering open, and Cam couldn’t help but kiss him again. He was so beautiful.

After a short minute Eric moved his hips slightly and nodded at Cam again. The other took the cue and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. They just laid there for a while, both getting used to the overwhelming feeling of being connected like this.

When Cam finally started to move, he was extremely careful, not wanting to hurt the other, but it seemed that wouldn’t be a problem. Eric was gasping and moaning, legs around him urging him to move faster. Cam complied.

Soon enough he was thrusting into Eric with all he had, the older’s fingers pulling lightly on his hair as he pretty much screamed Cam's name. Cam had never seen anything as hot as this, and he was sure to store this image into his mind for later.  
”Fuck, I love you so much. Come on, Eric.” he panted, moaning when Eric gave his hair a harsh tug.

”Cam, I- I'm gonna-” Eric gasped, eyes flying open as he reached his climax. He cried out Cameron’s name as he came all over their chests, untouched. The realization that Eric had come purely from getting fucked was enough to send Cam over the edge, too, and he came inside the condom, still inside the shorter man.

They caught their breaths for a while, and when Eric started to move the tiniest bit, Cam pulled out of him. He took off the condom and got up to toss it in the trashcan, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and came back to the living room.

Eric was still laying on his back, trying to get his uneven breathing under control. He opened his eyes to look up at Cam when the younger wiped his stomach clean, and gave him a thankful smile.

After they were clean enough Cam settled down next to the other man, wrapping his arms around him. They kissed for a long moment until Eric pulled back just a little, eyes starting to close on their own accord. He was exhausted.

”I love you.” he muttered before drifting off to sleep. Cam smiled, feeling like the luckiest person alive, as he closed his eyes as well.

 

 

The next day, when they entered the misfits-house, they found Jay and Mason snuggling on the sofa, just like they had so many times before. Cam met Jay's eyes and gave him a smirk, the other giving one back as his eyes landed on Cam and Swagger's intertwined hands.

Toby, who was talking with Matt on the kitchen, turned to the front door when he heard it close behind the two. He simply rolled his eyes at them, and muttered, ”About fucking time, boys.”

Matt looked confused for a moment until realizing what he meant, and he let out a laugh. ”It’s gonna be unbearable to live with two couples, isn't it?”

Cam pulled Eric with him into the kitchen, laughing. ”It probably is, to be honest. We're going to be some fucking sweet you won’t even be able to handle it.” he informed them.

To back him up, Eric reached up to kiss his cheek. ”I love you.”

”Love you too, babe.” he smiled back, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Matt and Toby.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
